


Licht oder Asche?

by Demonel



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel





	Licht oder Asche?

Der Abend war kühl geworden. Ein angenehmer Tag, lauwarm, mit klarem Himmel. Ein Vorgeschmack auf den Frühling. Doch der Abend war kühl geworden. Die Sonne war am Horizont versunken und hatte die lauwarmen Temperaturen mitgenommen. Alles in allem ein perfekter Tag. Und jetzt war er hier. Die Stadt lag vor ihm, ein paar Tausend. Wie friedlich sie aussahen. Wären sie doch im Inneren so perfekt.

Doch das war Wunschdenken. Hoffnung. Martin runzelte die Stirn. Wie lange war es her, dass er Hoffnung verspürt hatte? Oder war es wieder nur Wunschdenken? Doch da war noch etwas, ein Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ah ja, sie waren hier. Sie waren gekommen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Vielleicht würden sie es ja schaffen. Wunschdenken.

„Die Hände über den Kopf. Wo ist der Auslöser?“ ertönte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihm. Martin schmunzelte. So zuversichtlich. So naiv.

„Ich habe ihn nicht. Meinten Sie, ich würde ihn mitbringen? Damit Sie ihn bekommen? Das konnte ich doch nicht. Er ist in Sicherheit.“

„Sie hätten ihn niemals aus der Hand gegeben. Sie hätten ihren Wahnsinn niemandem anvertraut. Aber wir finden ihn, verlassen Sie sich darauf. Sie können nichts mehr verbergen. Sie haben verloren. Geben Sie auf.“

„Wenn ich das tue – wenn ich aufgebe – was geschieht dann?“

„Sie werden eingesperrt – weit weg von ihren Mitmenschen – für den Rest ihres Lebens. Sie werden niemanden mehr gefährden. Sie werden niemandem mehr wehtun. Der gefährlichste Wahnsinnige dieser Stadt... die Leute werden uns wieder vertrauen.“

„Und was geschieht mit der Welt?“

„Die Welt? Die Welt wird sich weiterdrehen. Wieso auch nicht?“

Er seufzte. Naiv, wie gesagt. „Es gibt zwei Arten von Menschen auf der Welt, Officer. Und zwei Sichtweisen. Die einen sehen das Licht und erfreuen sich daran. Sie verkennen das Feuer, dass das Licht erzeugt, und sie verkennen den Preis, den das Feuer fordert. Die anderen sehen die Asche. Sie betrauern den Preis, ohne das Licht zu kennen. Jeder gehört entweder zur einen Seite oder zur anderen. Keiner steht abseits, keiner kennt beides. Licht oder Asche.“

„Abgesehen von Ihnen, schätze ich. Sie kennen die ganze Wahrheit und verachten alle anderen. Sie sehen sie als minderwertig, austauschbar, bedeutungslos. Deshalb tun Sie, was Sie tun.“

Er musste lachen. Nahm sie das wirklich an? „Nein, Officer. Ich sehe die Asche. Diese Seite ist kleiner, die zu ihr gehören stärker. Die anderen brechen am Schmerz. Die Wahrheit ist, alle brechen am Schmerz.“ Er senkte den Kopf, niedergedrückt. Doch er musste es zu Ende bringen; er war soweit gekommen. Er durfte jetzt nicht scheitern.

„Sie haben ja eine hohe Meinung von sich. Toller Held.“

Sarkasmus. Er hätte sie mögen können.

„Ich bin kein Held. Ich sehe die Asche. Und ich breche.“

„Wie retten Sie dann die Welt?“

„Die Welt retten?“ Fast lächerlich. Definitiv Licht. „Ich kann die Welt nicht retten. Sehen Sie hin. So viele, die die Welt für einen guten Ort halten, den Menschen für im Innersten gut. Sie alle verkennen das Feuer. Ich kann sie nicht retten. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, ihnen die Asche zu zeigen – sie zu zwingen, das Feuer anzuerkennen – und hoffen, dass ein größerer Mensch als ich kommt, um sie zu retten.

Sie jedoch – vielleicht können Sie sie retten. Sie haben immerhin die Hoffnung, es zu versuchen. Stoppen Sie mich. Stoppen Sie alles. Dafür müssen Sie mich nur töten. Töten Sie mich; und nutzen Sie ihre Chance.“

„Sie töten? Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getötet. Ein Verbrecher wie Sie, ein Terrorist, eine Gefahr... Ein guter Anfang. Ein gutes Ziel für den ersten Menschen, den ich töte. Sagen Sie lebewohl.“

 

Martin hörte nie den Knall. Nur ein stechender, schrecklicher Schmerz, der durch seine Glieder fuhr, in Nerven, die er nie kannte. Sein Aufschrei musste im gleichzeitigen Knall dutzender Bomben untergegangen sein.

Er starb, so viel war klar. Und vor ihm sah er die Stadt in Flammen.

„Nein!“

Er lachte. Blut strömte in seine Lungen, ließ ihn husten. Die Atmung fiel ihm schwerer. Er lachte erneut.

„Licht oder Asche, Officer? Licht oder Asche?“


End file.
